Ask Naruto New Generation Characters!
by Shota Mager
Summary: Tanya-jawab event sudah dimulai! Pada chapter ini, para chara sudah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah para user tulis di kolom review. Mereka tentu menjawabnya dengan terpaksa. Nah, bisakah author gendeng ini berhenti menjalankan acara ini, alih-alih untuk mengerjai mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Naruto New Generation Characters!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Cast: Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari, Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikada, Yamanaka Inojin, and Akimichi Chouchou -maybe, their parents?-**

 **MC/Writer: Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **...**

 **...**

Author: SaSuSaku! NaruHina! ShikaTema, SaIno, dan ChouKaru! Boleh nggak aku pinjam anak kalian sebentar?!

Sakura: Sarada? Emang kamu mau ngapain?

Naruto: Maaf, nih! Boru dan Hima masih tidur!

Author: Kalau gitu, cepet dibangunin!

Sai: *nggambar* Emang Author-san mau ngapain?

Ino: Aah, Sayang! Kamu gambar apa, sih? Jelek banget! *histeris*

Sai: Ooh, ini? Nyoba gambar karikatur wajahnya Author-san. *real smile*

Naruto: Pantes aja jelek.

Author: *terhina, tapi lebih milih diem*

Hinata: Naru, tidak baik seorang Hokage bicara seperti itu.

Naruto: _Oopsie-daisy!_ Maafkan aku, Hinata-Hime!

Sasuke: Hokage itu tidak sepantasnya bicara seperti itu. Seorang Hokage itu...bla...bla... (ngomong panjang lebar)...

Shikamaru: Ne, Sasuke. Aku setuju dengan perkataanmu.

Temari: BTW, Shika. Kamu ingat sekarang hari apa? *senyum-senyum, pipi merah*

Shikamaru: _Sigh_ , hari apa?

Temari: Ih, kamu nggak ingat? Dasar Suami Nggak Peka! Ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita tau! *mewek*

Shikamaru: Ck, merepotkan saja *bisik*

Chouji: Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahanmu, Shika?

Ino: Selamat, Shika!

Shikamaru: Udah, ah, diem aja kalian.

...

...

...

Author: *pundung* Akhirnya nggak ada yang ngeladeni aku. Semuanya pada asyik sendiri. Mengapa ini terjadi padaku? #nyanyi

Hinata: Umm... Author-san...

Author: Apa, Hina-Hime?

Hinata: _E-eno,_ tadi kau ingin meminjam anak-anak kami, 'kan?

Author: *manggut-manggut*

Hinata: Memang Author-san mau ngapain?

Author: SEBAGAI SEORANG AUTHOR FF YANG SPESIALIS DI BIDANG FIC GAJE, SAYA - YANG SEBENARNYA LAGI KEHABISAN IDE BUAT FIC BARU, MENYATAKAN INGIN MENGADAKAN ACARA ASK ATAU ToD. SPESIAL UNTUK ANAK-ANAK KALIAN! JADI...

Karui: Oke, gue paham. Loe pengen anak gue jawab-jawab pertanyaan gak jelas dari loe? Gitu?

Author: Iya, tapi yang kasih pertanyaan bukan saya. Tapi para reader yang menanggalkan reviewnya yang digunakan sebagai pertanyaan di chapter kedua nanti.

Sakura: Ya, udah. Boleh, deh. Asalkan pertanyaan gak aneh-aneh.

Author: Kalo itu, sih saya nggak bisa menjamin. Abis, saya juga kepengen tanya yang aneh-aneh, sih.

Naruto: Yosh! Kalo gitu, kita balik dulu, ya buat manggil anak-anak!

Suami-Suami: Oke, bye!

Author dan Istri-Istri: *sweatdrop, facepalm*

...

...

...

Tak lama kemudian, para Bapak telah membawa putra dan putri semata wayang (kecuali Naruto) mereka.

Himawari: Tou-chan, itu siapa? Aku takut! *nunjuk-nunjuk Author*

Naruto: Itu Author, Sayang.

Boruto: Wajahnya kok mirip kotoran kuda begitu, sih?

Author: *merasa terhina, mundur tiga langkah*

Hinata: Tidak boleh mengatakan kalimat kotor seperti itu, Boru-chan!

Boruto: Tapi Tou-san-lah yang mengajariku!

Naruto: ...sst...! Dasar bodoh! Diamlah! *bisik*

Hinata: *tampang horor* Naru, kita perlu bicara empat mata.

Naruto: *merinding* Iya, Hinata-Hime.

Sarada: Hmm... Oke! Mana pertanyaannya?

Author: Masih belum ada! Baru aja publish di FF! Belum ada yang review (tanya) kali. Nah, jadi! Acara Ask Naruto New Generation Characters akan dimulai di chapter kedua setelah beberapa reader yang bertanya lewat review bermunculan. Oke, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya tentang apapun untuk mereka. Boleh yang aneh-aneh atau sampai yang nggak masuk akal sekalipun, nggak masalah! Mereka semua akan berusaha keras untuk menjawabnya!

All: Oke, kita akan berusaha!

...

...

...

/Nah, cantumkan pertanyaan kalian lewat review atau PM, ya. Jangan lupa juga untuk menyertakan nama character yang akan ditanya! Oke lah, sayonara!/


	2. Episode 2 Tanya Jawab Event

**Ask Naruto New Generation Character! Tanya-Jawab Event**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Cast: Uzumaki Siblings, Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikadai, Yamanaka Inojin, and Akimichi Chouchou**

 **MC/Writer: Margery The Servant of Evil**

…

 **WARNING: EYD! EYD! EYD**

…

Author: Yep, disinilah saya, Marge-san akan mengadakan acara Truth or Dare Naruto Generasi Baru!

Boruto: Oke, pertanyaannya sudah terkumpul belom?

Author: Yeaah… *ngecek FF* ada banyak banget user yang memberi pertanyaan ke kalian

Shikadai: Wah, emang banyak banget, ya? Pertanyaannya bisa dimulai sekarang?

Inojin: Padahal baru publish Minggu kemarin *straight face*

Author: Bodo amat! Yep, karena ada banyak. Gue cuma milih beberapa aja. Gue mulai sekarang! Awas kalo loe semua banyak bacot! Denger kata gue atau gak loe gak bakal digaji!

Sarada: Cih, dari awal juga nggak bakal digaji

Author: Oke, deh pertanyaan pertama! Hmm…dari user **Lia and Leo** …hmm…hmm…HMM?! *shock*

Chouchou: Lu napa, Thor?

Author: *batin* Ouch…user ini kayaknya fujoshi, deh

Boruto: Ayo! Aku udah gak sabar!

Author: Yah, untuk Boruto…

Boruto: *berbinar-binar* Apa…apa?!

Author: **Kamu mau jadi semenya Inojin** , nggak?

BoruIno: MADAFAKKKAAAA?! *merah-merah*

Boruto: Lu bego, Thor! Mau gue bunuh? *nodong kuas besar*

Inojin: Jangan pakai ini, pakai ini aja *ambil scroll*

Author: Eehhh?! Udah, ah! Jawab aja, napa?! *merinding*

Inojin: Umm…gimana, ya?

Boruto: Nggak bakal! *teges*

Author: Kalau gitu, **loe cium Ino sekarang juga!** Lo mau mati disini, hm? *wajah yandere*

Boruto: WATEPAAAKKKKKK! OKE! OKE! Lu mau gue cium buntut kuda itu dimana?!

Author: Di pantat (:v) *troll face*

Boruto: *sigh* Iya-iya…

Inojin: Hei, Bor, lo gak serius kan?! *takut*

Daaannn…dalam secepat kilat, Boruto menarik celana Inojin kebawah…

Inojin: # $*&&#($^&%&*!)) *&$^%%** )?!

*disensor karena tidak pantas dilihat anak-anak*

Author: Oke, lupakan yang disana. Sarada, kamu mau kan jadi kakak Hima, nggak? Sekarang lu gendong dia di belakang, lalu gue…hmm…hmm…gue disuruh gendong…Chouchou?

Chouchou: …ng? Author manggil saya? *ngemut permen Blazer Pop warna putih abu-abu (seragam SMA, emang?!)*

Author: *takut-takut* Iyaa? Chouchou, sini bentar, Nak…*gaya orang mau meluk*

Sedangkan Sarada dan Hima udah asyik sendiri.

Chouchou: *mendekat ke Author-meluk Author* ?

Author: *menaikkan lengannya, lalu ANGgggKKKAAATTT!* NNGGGHHHH?! *suara orang ngeden*

Shikadai: Oke, deh. Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari user **Fujochan245**. Untuk Sarada, **apakah Paman Sasuke pernah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat OOC**?

Sarada: Enggak pernah. Terakhir waktu,…Tou-chan shock gara-gara tomatnya busuk dimakan ulat

Shikadai: *sweatdrop* Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya dari user **Asami**. Sarada, **apa tipe lelaki pujaanmu**? Terus untuk Boru, **Sasuke Ojii-san itu menurutmu kayak apa orangnya**? Lalu Inojin, **apa objek orang pertamamu dalam menggambar?** Yeah, nggak ada pertanyaan buat aku, nih *bisik*?

Sarada: Hn, gimana ya? Yang keren kaya Tou-chan *tegas*

All: *batin* jangan-jangan Sarada (chan) itu Father Complex?!

Boruto: *habis muntah-rada pucet* Sasuke-jii? Ngghh… udah, ah. Sasuke-jii itu… *bisik ke Shikadai*

Shikadai: *bisik* Oke deh, rahasiamu tersimpan rahasia di otak dan hatiku, Bro!

Sarada: Kalian ngomong apa, hm?

Shikadai: Oke, Inojin! Apa jawabanmu?!

Inojin: *masih nunduk-shock*… Okaa…-chan…waktu…kembenan…

Author: Oke, deh! Pertanyaan selanjutnya *ambil alih*… dari **Alimoed** … **loe stalkernya Boruto**? *natep Sarada*

Sarada: Hmm…Cuma mata-mata… *kalem*

All: *batin* udah father complex, creepy pula!

Author: Well, well… pertanyaan selanjutnya, dari **Guest**. Chouchou, dia tanya, kamu makan berapa kali sehari?

Chouchou: *buka Joothozz, keripik kentang* hmm…mulai kemarin, aku diet kok, Thor! Cuma makan **5 setengah mangkok jumbo nasi sama abon sapi. Terus… aku ngemil kalau nggak salah, 8 bakpao isi ayam sama kacang merah** …*kalem*

All: *batin* loe bisa jadi bakpao juga nantinya. Gue penasaran sama makan normalnya…

Author: Dare untuk Sarada! Hehe…karena gue nge-ship BoruSara, dari **Guest** , **loe cium Boru di depan Hinata sama Naruto!** Sekarang!

Sarada: Maaf, sembelit gue kambuh *megang perut-kabur*

Author: Udah, ah. Mana mau dia cium Boru di depan mereka. Sasuke bakalan ngamuk, tuh. Entar dia jadi Missing-nin lagi. Dari **Kuneko Shryunggie** , buat Himawari, **rumahmu kalau malem kayak apa?** Boruto, **menurutmu Sarada itu kayak apa**? Sarada, **sudah sejauh mana kamu nyetalker Boruto?**

Himawari: Ooh, pertanyaanku sudah tiba. Rumah kalau malem-malem, sih…aku udah tidur. Jadi nggak tau…

Boruto: Dasar, kamu, Sist. Yang bikin rumah serem itu ya, pas waktu kamu sleep-walking sambil obrak-abrik lemari yang isinya sempaknya Otou-chan. Sarada menurut aku? Ohh…nggak ada dia kan? Yah, menurutku Sarada itu lumayan cantik sih, tapi dia kayaknya tipe Tsun kaya ibunya. *kalem-pipi merah kayak habis ditampar*

Author: Oke, deh. Ehem…karena Sarada tidak disini, maka pertanyaannya akan dilewati. Nah, Shika! Dari **Kanon Hatake** , **antara kamu dan Shikamaru, siapa yang tidurnya paling lama?**

Shikadai: Hm…kita bangunnya bereng terus, kok. Jadi nggak ada yang paling lama tidurnya. Kalau mau tau, siapa yang gaya tidurnya paling jelek, tanya aja deh ke Kaa-san…

Author: Next, dari **Alifa** , Boruto, **siapa yang kamu suka**? Himawari, **menurutmu Boruto itu kayak apa?** Sarada, hmm…karena dia masih ada kencan sama toilet, jadinya dilewatin aja, ya…

Boruto: *MMK (malu-malu kuda)* Siapa, ya? Pokoknya orang kayak Kaa-chan. Cantik, bagaikan angel jatuh dari surga!

All: *batin* Sarada father complex, Boruto juga mother complex. Cocok!*

Himawari: *innocent face-masih belum tahu apa yang dimaksud kakaknya* Boru-nii itu menurutku, menyenangkan, kok! Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak bodoh sepetinya! *inosen*

Boruto: *terhina, tapi lebih milih diem*

Author: Next, Shika, dari **Guest** , **apa yang menurutmu paling membosankan di dunia ini?**

Shikada: Lihat tampang tuanya Okaa-san sama mengikuti acara gaje bin ajaib ini! *tegas*

Author: *batin* Entar gue lapor ke Temari! Yep! Nah, Sarada-chan!

Sarada: *baru balik dari toilet* apa?

Author: Neh, dari **Kanbara senpai** , kamu cium…

Sarada: Ngghh…ahhhggg…ahhhggg! *mendesah* Wasir gue kambuh! *langsung lari dari TKP*

Author: Pertanyaan ke sekian, dari **Crazy** **otaku** , Himawari, **menurumu ganteng Sasuke atau Boruto?** Chouchou, **kamu suka makan apa aja?** Inojin, **kalau disuruh kamu lebih suka gambar wajahku atau wajah Sarada?** Shikadai, **apa sih kegiatanmu selain tidur itu?** And the last but not least, Boruto, **serius kamu suka sama Sarada?**

Himawari: Dua-duanya ganteng, kok! *inosen*

Chouchou: Makan manusia *kalem*, udah ah, buat apa kamu tau kalo nggak bakal beliin aku.

Inojin: Karena avatar Author yang bergambar Levi dari Shingeki no Kyojin yang pake cosplay Ken Kaneki dari Tokyo Ghoul, tentu saya nggak tahu rupa aslinya. Jadi saya milih Sarada aja.

Shikadai: Lu gak liat sekarang gue lagi apa? Lagi tidur? Enggak kan? Gue lagi…blb…blb…*menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi*

Author: Oh, iya-iya. Boruto suka sama Sarada, kan?

Boruto: Nggak tau. Mungkin nanti atau tidak sama sekali. Tipeku kan model Kaa-chan.

Author: Tapi tadi bilang Sarada itu cantik buatmu?

Boruto: Ya, mungkin gedenya cantik. Ini pengalaman aku, waktu surfing ke Google cari perkiraan Sarada ketika dewasa. Dengan kata kunci 'Uchiha Salad Teenager'. Wuush…Thor! Banyak banget Sarada fanart yang cantik-cantik disitu! *semangat*

Author: *sweatdrop* oke dari **Sofia nur** , dia nge-dare **Shikadai untuk cium Inojin**! Gini-gini, gue fujo juga, lho!

Inojin: Apa gue Shota korban Boku no Pico?! Pokoknya aku nggak mau jadi uke! Shikadai, sini! *narik Shikadai, terus nyium Shikadai di dahinya*

All: *mematung melihat adegan Sukijah dan Sukirman secara mendadak*

Shikadai: *mematung, merasakan lembutnya bibir Inojin yang mengecap di dahinya yang kinclong*

Author: Karena suasananya agak canggung, maka, jangan kemana-mana, tetap di ANNC Show!

Lalu, music-musik gaje pun mengalun. Disusul oleh sponsor-sponsor gaje model sabun cuci muka Cintrong, es krim Maklum, iklan operator Aksis yang bintangnya Sukijah-Sudjiman macam apa itu, minyak gosok KPU, HP Samsoel GJ-901235222, dan lain-lain. Lalu, kembali ke acara ANNC Show.

Author: Nah, kembali lagi dengan istri Levi dan Kaneki di…ANNC Show! *tepuk tangan memeriahkan ucapan sambutan dari MC dengan wajah ditutupi kantong muntah bergambar anime dengan cosplay itu*.

Author: Saya benar-benar berterima kasih bagi anda semua yang setia menonton acara bin ajaib macam ini. Agar tidak menunggu lama, saya akan lanjutkan pertanyaan dari **Si Tamvan** yang menanyai Boruto! Oi, **mengapa kamu tidak mau menjadi hokage seperti Buapakmu?**

Boruto: Yah, itu… karena menjadi Hokage itu merepotkan! Banyak pekerjaan, dia tidak mau sekalipun bermain denganku. Yah, selanjutnya, tanya saya ke Om Kishi, creator saya yang paling tamvan sudunia…

Author: Yep! Inilah jawaban SPJ dari Uzumaki Boru! Semoga jawaban ini cukup memuaskan bagi anda semua! Nah, meluncur ke pertanyaan dare! Nah, dari seorang fujoshi dengan username **Guest!** Nah, Boru, kamu cium Inojin!

Semua penonton bersorak kepada Boruto dan Inojin.

Dan, seperti scene ngenes sebelumnya, Inojin yang nggak sudi sebagai uke pun membalikkan keadaan dengan mencium sudut mata Boruto. Memang terbalik. Tapi, yah, sudahlah.

Author: Maaf untuk para reader dan penonton sekalian, karena Inojin maksa jadi seme. Jadilah demikian. Saya mohon maaf yang sebenar-benarnya! Nah, saya langsung ke pertanyaan selanjutnya! Dari user **bee boo buu**. Dengan pertanyaannya yang diberikan kepada Sarada yang untungnya sudah balik dari toilet!

Tepuk tangan meriah pun diarahkan kepada cewek Uchiha tersebut.

Sarada: Hn, mau tanya apa lagi?

Author: Untuk Sarada, **pernahkan kamu melihat SasuSaku mesra-mesraan?**

Sarada: *mikir*

Penonton membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar.

Sarada: *menelan ludah* Pernah. *bisik ke Author* jadi…Tou-chan…Kaa-san…mendesah…cium…buka…kaos…kaki…

Penonton hanya memandang mereka penasaran.

Author: *pipinya merah* karena Sarada-chan menjelaskan secara 'detil' bagaimana cara bermesraan mereka, maka lebih baik saya tidak bisa 'mengatakannya'. Karena saya yakin. Acara ini perlahan akan menjadi Talk Show untuk Dewasa. Yup, De-wa-sa. Kalau anda semua tahu maksud saya. *manggut-manggut*

Penonton kecewa seketika. Bahkan ada yang bawa alat menguping segala.

Author: Nah, pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk user bernama **Harunia**! Untuk Sarada, **bagaimana tipe cowok kesukaanmu?**

Sarada: Geez…banyak banget orang yang kepo sama tipe cowokku. *lalu ngelihat Boru, Ino, ama Shika secara bergantian* Nggh…apa gue harus request ke Om Kishi untuk buat Otome Game yang aku sebagai tokoh utamanya lalu diperebutkan Boruto, Inojin, sama Shikadai? Cewek dingin yang cantik tapi nggak punya minat sama cowok manapun.

Inojin: Ide bagus. Aku mau jadi painter ganteng yang kalem, namun agresif di suatu sisi.

Boruto: Ooh…eroge versi cewek, ya? Kalau gitu aku mau jadi cowok yankee yang populer di kalangan cewek.

Shikadai: Sumpah? Kalian pada setuju? Oke, deh. Aku mau jadi cowok jenius yang cool.

Author: Nah, akhirnya keempat orang ini sepakat mau buat Otome Game. Bagus! Tepuk tangan semuanya!

Penonton sweatdrop sambil tepuk tangan.

Author: Tapi kan kamu bilang kalau kamu itu suka tipe Sasuke, kan? Ah, sudahlah! Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Neko 08**. Pertanyaan ini ditujukan untuk Bo-chan! Okay, **kamu pernah ngerasa diikutin Sarada nggak? Apa kamu ada perasaan sama Sarada?**

Boruto: Kalau diikutin, sih. Nggak ngerasa. Soalnya kan aku orang yang ngelihat kedepan (?). Lalu, perasaan? Ke dia? *nunjuk Sarada yang lagi minum teh hijau yang entah kenapa dapet darimana* Uuh…*sipu-sipu* gimana, ya? Kamu mau nggak sama aku, Sar?

Sarada: *merinding, tapi lebih memilih diem*

Author: Karena tidak kunjung dijawab, kita langsung ke pertanyaan selanjutnya! Dari **Fay quennasya**. Yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada Boru dan Sara. Kalian ditanya, **bapak kalian nikah sama siapa? Anaknya siapa? Umurnya berapa? Kapan nikahnya?** Wuush…tanyanya banyak amat

Boruto: Hyuga Hinata. Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Umurnya nggak tahu, karena masih belum search di google. Nikahnya sebelum aku lahir. (:v) *troll face*

Sarada: Haruno Sakura. Anaknya cuma saya. Umurnya nggak tahu, juga belum pernah cek di Naruto Wiki dan belum dikasih hint dari Mangaka-sama. Nikahnya juga sebelum aku melihat wajah mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya. *kalem*

Author: Beri tepuk tangan ke Boruto dan Sarada atas ketidak tahuannya!

Penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Author: Ya, selanjutnya pertanyaan yang minta spoiler! Dari **Akasuna Zaa-chan**. Ditujukan kepada Sarada, **apakah kamu pernah berpikir siapa ibu kamu diantara Sakura dan Karin?**

Sarada: Hmm…itu masih rahasia dari Om Kishi. Tunggu chapter Manga Naruto Gaiden selanjutnya… *minum teh*

Author: Yep, selanjutnya pertanyaan dari **Musang Hitam**. Sarada, dia bertanya, **apa perasaanmu saat tau nama kamu seperti nama makanan? Salad. Apa ayahmu membencimu karena namamu bukan tomato? Atau bagaimana?**

Sarada: Karena Kaa-san diibaratkan sebagai cherry, dan tou-san sebagai tomato, aku yang merupakan 'salad' yang mempertemukan dan menyatukan mereka! Dan aku nggak tahu kalau Tou-chan membenciku! Ho…ho…ho…! #ngasal

All: *face palm*

Author: Ya, untuk Hima, tetap dari user yang sama, **apakah Boruto masih saja mengompol?** Lalu, Boruto, **apakah perasaan anda mempunyai ayah yang sangat 'baik' seperti Naruto?** Shikadai, untukmu, **apakah kamu keturunan pemalas seperti ayahmu?**

Himawari: Ngg… aw! *menjerit ketika Boruto mencubit lengannya*

Boruto: *menempelkan telunjuk di bibir*Sst…! Nah, perasaanku memiliki ayah Hokage sepertinya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku beruntung karena sempat memiliki ayah. Bayangkan saja aku terlahir yatim piatu sepertinya? Mungkin aku sudah mati. Dan aku akan belajar untuk memahami perasaannya. *tertawa canggung*

All: *tersentuh, mata berkaca-kaca*

Author: Baiklah, terima kasih untuk Boruto yang telah mengungkapkan perasaannya di Talk Show bin Ajaib macam ini. Tepuk tangan semuanya! Nah, Shikadai. Bagaimana denganmu?

Shikadai: Ya.

Author: Singkat, padat, dan jelas! Nah, pertanyaan selanjutnya, dari **Uchiha Aoi**. Untuk Sarada-chan, kamu suka Boruto atau Inojin.

Sarada: Sebentar, aku lagi buat plot untuk Otome Game-ku nanti.

All: *sweatdrop*

Author: Yah, sepertinya Sarada-chan mulai sibuk! Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari user **Akaichi**. Untuk Himawari, **apakah kamu mau jika Sarada jadi kakak iparmu**? Terus, Boruto, **kamu pilih Inojin atau Sarada.** Untuk Shikadai, **kenapa kamu nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama Temari?**

Himawari: Kakak ipar itu apa? Emang kenapa kalau Sarada-nee jadi ipar Hima? *polos*

Author: Maksudnya kamu mau kalau Sarada jadi is…mmppphhh! *mulut disumpel kertas oleh Boruto*

Boruto: Maaf. Hima masih kecil, nggak boleh tau yang begituan. Ne, maksudmu sahabat? Aku pilih Inojin karena dia cowok. Aku milih Sarada kalau untuk diperistri…ups…

Author: Kau sendiri keceplosan, Boru… dasar… #mangkel

Shikadai: Kamu mau bilang kalau aku bukan anaknya Temari?! Sialan kau, Thor! Lihat ini, mataku! Mataku! *nunjuk-nunjuk kedua matanya*

Author: Ooh…ternyata ada miripnya! Terletak pada matanya, semuanya! Matanya! #ngakak

All: *sweatdrop ngelihat ketawanya Author*

Author: nee, ehem. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dari **Ringo Ameyuri**. Dia menyuruh Boruto untuk, **mencium Chouchou di depan orangtuanya!** Bwahahahahahahahahahahahah! #ketawa nista

All: *ikutan ngakak*

Boruto: Request geblek macam apa ini?!

Author: Udah, lakuin aja!

Chouchou: Gue tau kalau lu suka ama gue dari dulu. #kalem

Boruto: Cih, kepedeanmu bikin aku mangkel. Ya, udah! Ayo kita ke Om Chouji ama ke Tante Karui!

Boruto dan Chouchou pun menuju ke tempat ChouKaru berada.

Chouji: *ngunyah keripik* Ada apa Boruto?

Karui: Kamu tambah ganteng aja, Nak.

Chouji: Kok, nggak ikut acaranya?

Karui: Ayo kesana! Sayang, lho! *didorong balik keatas panggung*

Akhirnya misi mencium pun gagal. Boruto bersorak. Chouchou cuma ngemut permen. Nggak ngurus apa yang terjadi.

Author: Lho? Kok balik? Ya, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Uzumaki sulung ini, Saudara-Saudara karena ketidak pekaan ChouKaru. Tetep dari user yang sama, dia tanya ke Sarada, **apa momen spesialmu bersama orangtuamu?** Terus untuk Inojin, **lebih cerdas mana, Shikadai atau Sarada?** Shikadai, **menurutmu Sarada itu gimana?** Nah, Chouchou, **siapa orang yang Sarada suka?** /smirk

Sarada: Apa, ya? Tidur bareng. Itu aja.

Inojin: lebih cerdas Shikadai, lah. Klan Nara kan memang rata-rata jenius.

Shikadai: Menurutku, Sarada itu cewek yang baik, lah. Nggak neko-neko.

Chouchou: Hmm…Sarada nggak pernah curhat perkara cowok. Gomen ne…

Author: Jadi begitu. Nah, untuk Shikadari dari user **Arsy.** **Apa bapakmu ada rencana kasih adik perempuan sesuai mimpinya punya 2 orang anak?**

Shikadai: Eh, bener Tou-san ngomong gitu? Muncul di chapter berapa? Episode berapa? Aku sih nggak enak tanyanya. Tapi setiap malem, aku bakalan nguping di depan pintu kamar mereka. /smirk

Author: Sialan, loe. Loe ngeres juga otaknya.

Shikadai: *sigh* Namanya juga anak muda jaman sekarang. Pikirannya mudah sekali 'dewasa'.

Author: Oke, karena sudah beberapa jam saya menemani anda semua. Maka, saya, Marge-san, pamit undur diri dulu.

All: Lho, udah selesai?

Author: Loe kira gue punya waktu longgar?

Himawari: Padahal sudah seru-serunya.

Author: Yep. Terima kasih telah setia dengan acara aneh bin gaje macam ini. Saya ucapkan beribu kata maaf bila terdapat kata-kata tidak senonoh yang saya ucapkan atau mereka. Kembali, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kedua kalinya. Nah, sampai jumpa di acara selanjutnya!

Musik gaje pun mengalun memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Para penonton, satu per satu mulai meninggalkan panggung.

Sementara Author? Sedang mencari tempat persembunyian, jaga-jaga kalau para aktor dan aktris tidak terima dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin memalukan bagi mereka.

...

...

...

...

...

A/N: Saya mohon maaf bila ada pertanyaan dari para username yang tidak tercantum. Tidak ada alasan apapun. Saya cuma membatasi untuk user pertama yang duluan review. Mau protes? Silahkan...


End file.
